<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Her Shining Light by AHuevosAmigo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766952">Her Shining Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHuevosAmigo/pseuds/AHuevosAmigo'>AHuevosAmigo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last of Us (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Ellie is a big nerd, F/F, No angst for once hehe, and Dina is here for it, just fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:35:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHuevosAmigo/pseuds/AHuevosAmigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellie invites Dina home for the first time. </p><p>A small glance into their life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Kronos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"If I had a box just for wishes, and dreams that had never come true. The box would be empty, except for the memory of how they were answered by you." -Jim Croce</p><p>For my friend, my pal, FiresideGuitar(Defy_Them)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Don’t laugh okay?” Ellie whispers as she holds Dina closer, despite them being inches apart.</p><p>“What is it this time huh?” Dina asks into her shoulder, her shorter, slightly shorter, frame helping her this once. They sway to non-existent music in Ellie’s tiny apartment. Tiny but cozy. </p><p>At the ripe old age of twenty-nine Ellie had decided once and for all to forgo nosy roommates and live alone. That was of course easier said than done, this was after all, Los Angeles. Still an apartment solely in her name was something Ellie never thought possible. </p><p>A year into her work, with little time to socialize left her with some money saved up, in case of an emergency of course. With that in mind she had long planned to visit home, eager to see Joel again, eager to spend time with her old man. Thus she began to save additional money on the side for her little trip. </p><p>Now she wouldn’t call meeting Dina as anything short of a miracle, with her busy schedule and Dina’s strict lab hours, it was safe to say that their meeting was pure luck. </p><p>Meeting and falling in love with Dina, decidedly not a bad thing she settled in her mind. Still, she didn’t want to spend the holidays away from her, but she had planned this trip long ago. That left only one solution. </p><p>“You gonna tell me or just keep staring?” Dina asks with a slight tilt to her head and damn if Ellie hasn’t fallen for her all over again. </p><p>“Uh, yeah.” Ellie stammers out feeling like a teenager instead of the ‘adult’ she is. Adults have degrees she thinks but do adults sleep with a soft plushy that Dina gave you? Her mind asks and she decides that maybe she's on her own for this one. Pushing away that compelling argument for the moment, but putting a pin in it to revise later. </p><p>“Uh yeah keep staring or uh yeah you gonna tell me huh?” Dina has to ask her again and dang it, her brain keeps distracting her from asking. A telltale sign of her nervousness, Ellie chuckles and affirms. </p><p>“Yeah I'm gonna tell you.” She replies, for the moment she continues to just admire Dina. The soft light of the small colorful tree in her living room paints an image of pure beauty. </p><p>Something she could only equate to Dina. She can't help but smile at her girl. Here. Just enjoying their time together. No emails to reply to, no nosy lab mates to answer to. Just the two of them, alone at last. </p><p>“Okay, don't tell me then, weirdo.” Dina laughs and Ellie can’t help but join her. It’s a little ridiculous how much she's stalling, but still she clears her throat. </p><p>“Okay, okay.” Ellie concedes, she pulls slightly away from Dina. Taking her hand, she brings it toward her lips. </p><p>“Remember how you said you’ve always wanted to see the snow?” She starts and Dina nods along, Ellie smiles and kisses her hand again. </p><p>“How do you feel about going to see some snow with me?” Ellie asks and Dina can’t help but laugh at her antics. </p><p>“Like, go to Big Bear to see the snow, kind of deal?” Dina tries to clarify, already feeling excitement fill her frame. </p><p>“Actually, I was thinking more like going to Jackson with me?” Ellie asks softly and the importance isn't lost on Dina.</p><p>“You mean, home with you?” Dina asks, her mind already made up. There was nothing she’d want more than to meet Joel. From the small little tidbits that Ellie had told her on occasion, she felt like she would get along with the man just fine.  </p><p>“Yeah, if… that’s okay with you?” Ellie asks, waiting with baited breath. Dina’s grin grows and Ellie’s mirrors hers. </p><p>“Of course it is.” She pulls Ellie closer to her and envelops her into a tight hug. </p><p>“You’re lucky that Hanukkah already ended.” Dina says as she tilts her face toward Ellie. Ellie, to her credit, takes the hint. She meets her halfway and Dina ends the brevity with another kiss. </p><p>“Huh? Yeah?” Is the only coherent thing Ellie can say, a slight daze look in her eyes and Dina can’t help but shove her usually smart girlfriend. Smart when it counts she supposes. Stepping away from their impromptu dance, Dina grabs her mug of chocolate and takes a small sip. </p><p>Ellie walks up to the counter where Dina had stopped and slouches in her sweater, the heating in the small apartment being less than ideal. Dina tugs her sleeves over her wrists, being from the southwest even the ‘low’ temperatures of fifty degrees were enough to make her shiver. </p><p>Ellie, who acted like she was literally born in the snow, would often tease her for her low tolerance of the cold. Oh how the tables would turn once the temperatures soared into the high nineties in the dead of summer. </p><p>Still, the small blue sweater was cozy and warm on Dina, it was a gift from Ellie for the last day of Hanukkah. Dina had been completely surprised, and it warmed her heart to receive something from the girl, the sweater becoming one of her favorites. </p><p>It was just a simple cozy blue sweater, nothing special about it really, besides the small red heart on the left side. It lay just above her heart and made her think of Ellie whenever she wore it. </p><p>She had gotten the taller girl something in return, something she’d hope that the girl would like for the holidays. She supposed that she could give it to her in Jackson, she sips the slightly off tasting hot chocolate and smiles at Ellie’s grimace. </p><p>“What exactly did you put in this?” Ellie asked, the girl had requested hot chocolate and so Dina had made her some. </p><p>“What do you think?” She asks with a smirk, hiding behind the steam of her own mug. </p><p>“Oh god, did you make it spicy?” The redhead asked, eyes bulging in fear, it was common knowledge that Dina was disappointed in her girlfriends low tolerance for heat. </p><p>“Maybe.” Dina laughs at all of the color draining from Ellie’s face. </p><p>“Dina?!” She shrieks, and starts hurriedly looking around, probably looking for some milk or water. </p><p>“Calm down you big baby, it's just instamix.” She says laughing yet again at Ellie’s expression. </p><p>“Instamix? What the hell? Why does it taste so bad then?” Ellie asks, suspiciously taking another sip and grimacing once again. Dina stares at her mug in question, and takes a sip. Normal tasting chocolate reaches her taste buds and she’s confused. </p><p>“Doesn’t taste bad to me.” She said and Ellie stares at her own mug, glares at it really. </p><p>“Maybe yours was expired?” Dina tries to explain and Ellie is quick to look up. </p><p>“Dina?” She asks white as a ghost and clutching at her stomach. Concern thrums through Dina and she rounds the table. </p><p>“Ellie?” She asks eyes searching for what is wrong. </p><p>“Dina.” Ellie reaches out for her again and Dina is quick to pull out her phone halfway dialing emergency services. Fuck, is Ellie allergic to anything? She worries and is shocked to hear Ellie laughing. </p><p>“Ellie, what, what is it.” She asks, what happened to her pain? </p><p>“You should have seen your face!” Ellie laughs clutching her sides and Dina huffs, shoving Ellie and grabbing her mug and going to sit on Ellie’s beat to hell couch. Maybe instead of her gift, Dina should have gotten her girlfriend some common sense. </p><p>Ellie rounds the couch and snuggles up against Dina, who’s trying her best to watch whatever is on TV. </p><p>“Dina.” </p><p>“Hm.” </p><p>“Dina.” </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“Dina.” </p><p>“Ellie.” Dina turns and Ellie’s face breaks out in a grin. </p><p>“Are you mad at me?” She asks in a humorous voice, Dina all but rolls her eyes. </p><p>“No, just wish your pranks were as good as your jokes.” She replies </p><p>“Hey, I’ll have you know that-” Ellie cuts herself off and scoots even closer to Dina. </p><p>“Did you just admit that my jokes are funny?” Ellie asks and there’s a shit eating grin on her face. </p><p>“No.” </p><p>“Yes, you did!” Comes the excited reply. </p><p>“No, I didn’t.” </p><p>“Yes! You did!” Ellie laughs and Dina sighs. </p><p>“I'm not going to hear the end of this am I?” </p><p>“Nope.” </p><p>--</p><p>“So I was thinking.” Ellie starts as they gaze into the night sky. The telescope is occupied by Ellie as she adjusts its settings. They’re in the city so the stars have to be extra bright for them to see it through the light pollution. </p><p>“Don’t hurt yourself.” Dina chuckles at her own joke, and doubles over as she catches Ellie’s incredulous look. </p><p>“As I was saying.” Ellie places her eye back toward the sky. “Mhmm.” Dina inquires, stuffing her hands into the front of her blue sweater. Blue cozy sweater. She has a set of powerful binoculars in one hand, but is idly just staring up instead of using them. She lets her mind wander, back to the first time they did this. </p><p>--</p><p>It was safe to say, Ellie was a giant nerd. She had gone on and on about space their entire first date. Dina had listened in earnest, then further with intrigue. The way Ellie spoke of the absolute wonders of the universe had her at the edge of her seat. Something that was not common with Dina. </p><p>“I could take you out to see the stars one day, if you want that is.” Ellie speaks the last of the sentence in whispers, lightly tugging at her fingers. </p><p>“Are you joking!?” Dina asks slightly pushing Ellie. “I would love to!” Dina’s smile was genuine and Ellie relaxed, when an idea popped into her brain. She quickly pulled out her phone and checked the date. </p><p>“You wouldn’t mind a short drive for it? Next week?” Ellie asked and Dina easily agreed.</p><p>On the drive Dina had tried to get her to spill on where they were headed. They had left LA county and headed east. Dusk had easily come and gone and the dark sky stretched beyond them for miles. </p><p>Still Ellie kept her secrets, yet the further into the California desert they drove the more reminded of home she became. They drove into the cool night air, stopping in a small town. Built for tourists, Dina assumed as they passed a small gift shop containing the name of the town. On everything oddly enough. </p><p>Any of Dina’s questions were met with a simple, “Be patient.” After filling the tank and grabbing a quick snack, and a small lighter with the odd shape of the county on it, they drove just past the town. Stopping at a small park, Dina noticed the lack of cars but beyond that she could see the desert come alive. </p><p>“Eerie.” Dina says as she looks at the massive expanse of desert. Not in the typical sand dunes, but the wide empty landscape. She could tell they were closer toward the south as she could spot Joshua Tree’s in the distance. Yet the darkness and relative quiet of the night gave way to an ethereal feeling. The shadows cast by the tall mountains into the valley and the shifting of the clouds in front of the moon left Dina feeling something. Something she couldn’t quite place. Something she hadn’t felt in years. </p><p>Ellie laughs at her statement and as quickly as she had been drawn in, she snaps out of it. Turning around she helps Ellie open the hatch of the trunk and helps her pull out an expensive looking telescope. </p><p>Wordlessly Ellie hands Dina a set of binoculars. </p><p>“It’ll take me a sec, take a look around.” Ellie says as she begins to set up her equipment. </p><p>“You sure you didn’t bring me out here to kill me. It is pretty deserted. Ey?” Ellie breathes a little louder as she exhales and Dina considers her joke a success. </p><p>“Good one dude.” Ellie says albeit a little distracted. Dina shrugs and looks through the binoculars and even just through them, the stars shine. Out here where the light can’t find them, the stars shine impossibly bright. As she looks around, she can’t even form a single thought on what to say. </p><p>Yeah, now she gets it. Understands the beauty and awe that Ellie sees. The stars hold an eternity of secrets and here, Dina can attest to their story. </p><p>“Ah! There it is.” Ellie speaks and Dina tears her eyes from the sky to Ellie beckoning her over. </p><p>“Okay dude.” She says steadying Dina, she has a rather serious look on her face. </p><p>“I’m not joking when I say what you’re about to see will change your life. Nothing can compare to it dude. It’s a fucken, It’s the crown jewel of our galaxy.” Ellie exclaims and a childish glee plasters onto her face. </p><p>“Nothing and I mean nothing compares to its beauty.” Ellie speaks and Dina is sure she can bet on one thing beating whatever she has to show her. Still she looks away. </p><p>“When I first saw it dude, it changed my life. Knowing this universe created this, and it’s only found here? I don’t know man. It felt devine.” Ellie tries to describe and Dina’s anticipation only grows. </p><p>“Kind of like a religious experience, you found providence.” Dina provides and Ellie smiles even more. </p><p>“Yes! Exactly!” She has set some impossibly high standards and Dina can’t wait to be shown this providence. </p><p>“Are you ready?” Ellie asks and Dina nods. If asked, Dina would have guessed Ellie would have shown her a comet or a bright star. Like the many she had already seen today with her binoculars. </p><p>Yet despite Ellie’s impossibly high standard set, Dina still finds her breath being taken. Peering into the telescope she saw the familiar figure of one of their planets. </p><p>She had seen Saturn before, but seeing it with her very eyes was something else entirely. Its crisp clear image of beauty robbed her of words. The giant planet was stunning, it’s rings surrounding its imposing body. </p><p>Dina could not believe what she was seeing. No picture of this planet had ever done it justice. It was impossible to describe, this celestial body sharing their sun. She would have lost that bet.</p><p>It was easily the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life. She tears her eyes away after what seems like minutes, looking at what she considers a runner up to that bet.<br/>
Ellie smirks and asks.</p><p> “Well?” She asks with an expectant look and Dina wants nothing but to look back at it. So she does. Ellie laughs and Dina takes a second to compose her thoughts. </p><p>“It’s….breathtaking.” She finally settles on her initial reaction; every other word failing her. </p><p>“Devine.” She adds as she continues looking. After a second she realizes she had spoken of both the planet and Ellie. </p><p>An apt description of both in her eyes. </p><p>“Devine.” Ellie agrees, taking her hand and continuing to gaze into the night sky. </p><p>-- </p><p>“Earth to Dina? You listening?” Ellie asks, breaking her from the memory. “Yeah.” She answers, stepping closer to Ellie. Who in turn gives her a skeptical look. </p><p>“What’d I say then?” Ellie challenges and had the girl not blabbered about the planets for a week leading up, Dina would have fumbled. Yet she’s got this. </p><p>“The conjunction between Saturn and Jupiter.” Dina answers, looking at the sky finding the brightest objects. Admittedly the small balcony in the light polluted city wasn’t the most ideal way to watch this historic event but they took what they could get. </p><p>“Normally, you’d be right, but I was actually talking about our sleeping arrangements in Jackson.” Ellie finishes calibrating the scope and nods to Dina, who peers into it. </p><p>The stunning clarity of Jupiter and Saturn together in the night sky amazes her. Both the brightest objects in the sky, but not of her life she thinks; sneaking a glance at her shining  light. </p><p>Ellie for the most part is looking through the binoculars oblivious to Dina’s staring. Smiling, she looks back at the sky, maybe one day she would tell her. </p><p>“What do you think?” Ellie asks and this isn't her first time seeing Jupiter or Saturn, though it is the first time she’s been able to see them together. Still she would never get tired of watching the gas giants. </p><p>“I mean, they’re out of this world for sure.” To which Ellie groans, and Dina snickers.</p><p>“You only have yourself to blame.” She smiles and trades places with Ellie. </p><p>“First of all, that was good. Second I was asking about Jackson.” She murmurs as she glances into the telescope. Right, Dina thinks holding up the binoculars to her eyes.<br/>
“Sleeping arrangements?” She asks and Ellie looks back at her sheepishly. </p><p>“Does he not know?” Dina asks and just gestures to herself and Ellie shakes her head. </p><p>“Joel’s known I’m gay for some time. I just. I just never brought anyone home.” She finishes, toeing a rock that had found its way onto her balcony. </p><p>“Oh.” Oh, this poor girl. In the few months they had been dating, she’s known the struggle of the long hours she’s worked. </p><p>Ellie was brilliant, no doubt about it. Landing a job at NASA’s Jet Propulsion Lab, right after getting her doctorate, before thirty for Christ sake. </p><p>Dina could only imagine her school years, countless hours in the lab and even more studying. Hell Dina held a masters and even then she found little time to date. Ellie being her first real relationship since she had bucked up after receiving some less than stellar grades her first semester. </p><p>Dina understood and maybe a small part of her hoped she was the first and last girlfriend Ellie would introduce to Joel. “You’ll keep your hands to yourself okay? I literally sleep in the room above his.” Ellie says as she goes back to her telescope. </p><p>“I could always just take the guest room.” Dina shrugs, secretly wanting to sleep in the same bed as Ellie. Yet not wanting to impose in her house. </p><p>“You wouldn’t want to stay with me?” Ellie asks and looks up, with puppy dog eyes no less. </p><p>“I would-” She is cut off by Ellie. </p><p>“It’s settled then.” Ellie says as she stands to pull Dina into a hug, one that Dina easily reciprocates. “You sure-” and again, Ellie’s favorite pastime of never letting Dina finish her sentences comes back. </p><p>“Yes, now hush and enjoy this historic occasion with me.” She whispers, bringing Dina into a sweet kiss. </p><p>Dina smiles as they separate, eyes looking toward the sky. Dina can’t help but wonder if it really was providence that created the planets, or providence that brought them together. </p><p>Ellie insists it’s all science, but Dina can’t help but wonder where the line between science and faith is for Ellie, or if there even is one for her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Juno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I suppose now is a good time to post the rest of the work I have huh. </p><p>New chapter to Pray for the Others to Die this week. sometime.</p><p>bye</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Don't make it weird okay dude?” Ellie says as they close the door to their tiny apartment. “Me? Weird?” Dina asks, an incredulous look in her eye.</p><p>“Yes, you weirdo.” Ellie replies, pulling on Dina’s duffle. Dina thanks her for taking it and gives it over. Ellie simply smiles in return and settles their bags at the end of the complex. It wasn’t heavy by any means but Ellie was ever the chivalrous kind. They chatted idly, waiting for their rideshare to take them to the airport.</p><p>It wasn’t a long drive but Dina took in the city surrounding them, knowing they were trading tall buildings and smog for the fresh air of the mountains. Ellie thanked the driver as she pulled their luggage from the trunk.</p><p>Dina yawned as they passed through security and as they waited in line for a drink at the café there.</p><p>“You sleepy?” Ellie asks sipping from her lemonade, grimacing at the sour taste and relaxing as the sweetness took over.</p><p>“Maybe. Had a headache that kept me up dude.” Dina rubs her the side of her skull and Ellie pulls her closer, being careful not to spill Dina’s hot chocolate.</p><p>“It’s a short flight, you can take a cat nap.” Ellie replies as she presses small little kisses into Dina’s hair.</p><p>“Mmm, Plan to.” She murmurs already fighting sleep. They’d since settled into the chairs by their terminal. Her chocolate long since finished and she hugged into Ellie’s side as they waited. As well as she could with the stiff chairs. The plane gave her a good hour of time to sleep but she awoke with little less than thirty minutes until they landed.</p><p>“Best get up then.” She murmurs and accepts a kiss from Ellie.</p><p>--</p><p>“Who is picking us up again?” She asks as they wait by the luggage to spin around the conveyor belt. “Tommy, My uncle.” Ellie replies and Dina easily spots their duffle bags.</p><p>“And he’s married to...Ma-” Dina tries guessing and stretching the syllables. Memorizing names wasn’t really her strong suit. Something that Ellie loved to poke at her about.</p><p>“Maaaaaaria.” Ellie plays along and Dina huffs at her in frustration.</p><p>“I just texted him, he said he’s on the lower floor parking.” Ellie nods at her and Dina follows her around. Grumbling a little as Ellie flat out refuses to let her carry her bag, despite it weighing so little. They stopped at the lower parking in a pick up looking area and Dina should have really packed a heavier sweater. The cold was the first thing she took note of the second they had exited.</p><p>Ellie waved toward a red SUV and it flashed it’s lights in reply and Ellie’s smile brightened. The SUV came closer and a man with blonde-ish hair stepped out. He had laugh lines around his eyes and his big smile immediately charmed Dina.</p><p>“Ellie!” The man, Tommy she guessed, greets and pulls her into a hug, duffels and everything. Yeah, she could see how she and Tommy were related. Sort of.</p><p>“Good to see you kid!” He laughs at Ellie’s complaints to ‘Put her down’ and he abides and they pull away with equal smiles on their faces. It brings a smile to Dina’s face, to see her beloved so adored by others.</p><p>“Where’s your manners girl?” Tommy asks and Ellie reddens at the jab. Clearing her throat Ellie motions toward Dina, awkward and all.</p><p>“Right, Dina. This is Tommy. My uncle.” Turning to gesture to Tommy. “Tommy, this is Dina. My girlfriend.” She lowers her voice in shyness toward the end, and Dina finds it utterly adorable. She lightly knocks into Ellie and the shyness dissipates and she smiles with renewed vigor.</p><p>“Thomas Miller. Great to finally meet you.” He holds his hand out and she takes it easily. Shaking it as she introduces herself.</p><p>“Dina. Likewise.” She says and shit. She forgot to say her last name, as she is about to speak Tommy beats her to the punch.</p><p>“Maria and Joel are waiting back at the house, working on the food n all.” Tommy adds and nods toward Ellie, popping open the hatch to the trunk.</p><p>Placing the bags, he turns and gestures toward the doors and Ellie easily opens the rear door for Dina. Making a silly face as Dina climbs in with her thanks. They settle in easily, Ellie informing her of the trip being only around fifteen minutes give or take and Dina only nods in return. Suddenly anxious at the thought of meeting Joel. As if picking up her nervousness Ellie lightly squeezes her hand.</p><p>“He’s gonna love you dude. I already know it.” Ellie whispers and Dina lets out a shaky breath. “Right.” She replies, looking back out the window as they near the house. In all her nervousness she hadn’t realized just how close Jackson was to Yellowstone.</p><p>“Holy shit. Is that Yellowstone?!” She asks at the looming mountains capped with snow. Looking around them, the bitter cold made the surrounding landscape be painted in white. It was like nothing Dina had ever seen before. Snow lightly fell as the car moved and the flurries they left in their wake had her stunned. She had known snow was pretty but imagined it was nothing like this.</p><p>“Yes ma’am. We could visit this week if you’d like.” Tommy nods and Dina turns to Ellie, smiles wide and excited. “You serious?” She asks and Ellie can’t help but laugh at her girlfriend.</p><p>“Did I forget to tell you about that?” She asks and Dina punches her arm, content to just stare out at the snow passing them. The beauty of nature never failed to amaze her, she could easily see why Ellie had missed this place. Sure, LA had some redeeming qualities, but the concrete jungle isn’t something that she would describe as beautiful. Not when she had a view like this. Soon enough they were pulling into a driveway leading to a ranch style house.</p><p>Moment of truth, Dina supposes and opens her door as Tommy cuts the engine. Walking toward the back she tries unsuccessfully to take her luggage from Ellie who simply gives her a peck on the cheek and takes her hand.</p><p>“You’ve got this.” She whispers, closing the trunk and they turn toward the door, which opens to a man wiping his hands on a dish towel. She knew Ellie had no biological relation to Joel but she saw her in all the ways the man held himself. His stoic face and the way that upon seeing Ellie, his face broke into a grin. Yeah, Ellie was definitely his kid.</p><p>Walking up to the porch, Joel reaches out to wrap Ellie in a hug, patting her on the back as he does so.</p><p>“Who’ve you brought kiddo?” He murmurs and Ellie returns his hug, before stepping back. Clearing her throat, with some misty tears in her eyes she turns to Dina. She motions to her and words fail her as she tries to compose herself. Dina swoops in and takes Joel’s hand as he leans toward her.</p><p>“This is Dina.” Ellie manages to say and Dina’s impressed.<br/>
“Joel, where ya from Dina?”</p><p>“She’s from the valley.” Ellie cuts in and Dina raises a brow to just how Ellie made her seem.</p><p>“Dina from the valley huh?” He asks and she nods as Ellie turns back to Joel.</p><p>“She’s uh, the girl i’ve been talking about. Dina. She’s my girlfriend.” Ellie finishes, her fingers twisting nervously. Dina takes her hand and the fidgeting stops.</p><p>“I’ve been wondering who’s been keeping this girl awake at all hours.” Joel nods to her and Dina breaks out into a grin.</p><p>“Oh, really?” She replies, both of them coming to look at Ellie’s wide look of embarrassment.</p><p>“Joel!” Ellie says turning beat red, likely already regretting this. “Mhm, she’ll call me beat tired and lie about the lab, only to tell me she’s got someone on her mind.” Joel laughs and swats at Ellie’s attempts to quiet him. They aren’t very far in height but Ellie’s attempts are still a little ridiculous.</p><p>“This guy is my dad unfortunately.” Ellie jests and jabs at him in the stomach, Joel laughing at her childishness. “Yep. I accidentally signed the wrong form, and when I tried calling for a return they’d jumped ship.” He replies and tries to ruffle Ellie’s hair. This must be a common occurrence as Ellie expertly dodges it and starts toward the house.</p><p>“After you, Miss. Dina.” She gratefully nods at his welcome and follows Ellie inside. Her heart warms at the easy acceptance of her. Happy that Ellie’s family loved her for who she was.</p><p>“Where’s Maria?” Ellie asks and a woman with a shorter haircut peeks from around the corner, of what Dina assumes is the kitchen. “In here. Hey Ellie. You must be Dina.” Maria skips Ellie’s puppy dog eyes and embraces Dina in a hug.</p><p>“Welcome, you’ll get used to them.” She winks and Dina can’t help but laugh. Maria greets Ellie similarly and Dina can tell this is something that Ellie cherishes so much. With how little she’s seen she can already tell she loves Ellie’s family. Her earlier nervousness vanishing at their warm hospitality, Ellie explaining that Joel had been from Texas. Being from the southwest she thought she knew southern hospitality. While this was a little less in her face and more warm and just as equally welcoming.</p><p>At the end of the day, she was just glad that Ellie had people in her life that cared for her so deeply. Looking around the house, it was easy to see that Ellie was the apple of Joel’s eye. There were multiple graduation photos on the wall and an especially tiny Ellie drew her attention. It looked to be a teenage Ellie with Tommy and Joel. She was wearing a purple graduation gown and a bright smile on her face.</p><p>Next to it was a slightly older Ellie, in a green gown this time, a golden sash around her shoulders with her major written on it. The degree in her hand was too small of a print for Dina to read, but she assumed it was her masters. The last photo is yet again of Ellie, in one of the fancier gowns, Dina figures this was of her doctoral graduation. Ellie stood tall and proud, holding out the diploma in its cover. This time the photo was taken much closer, so the words were visible.</p><p>The big letters of Ellie Williams stood out and Dina felt a soft smile reach her lips, matching the one that Ellie had in the photo.</p><p>“Worked mighty hard that girl.” Joel says next to her, looking at the photographs and Dina sneaks a glance at Ellie helping Maria cut the vegetables. “She still does.” Dina replies, on occasion they would both work late, but it seemed no matter how late Dina finished Ellie was still working.</p><p>Dina would fall asleep on Ellie’s couch at midnight only to be shaken by Ellie close to 2. Muttering apologies and persuading Dina to sleep in their shared bed. Not that Dina lived with her, though at this point she spent more time at Ellie’s than her own.</p><p>“Never gives up ‘s what I love about her.” Joel continues, speaking softly. Afraid to break this moment they have.</p><p>“What are you guys up to? Sharing embarrassing Ellie stories?” Tommy shouts from the living room and Ellie startles, looking up to see Dina and Joel looking at her embarrassing photos on the wall. Rounding the table, Ellie drags Dina from the spot, Joel following while laughing.<br/>
Maria can only roll her eyes at the way Ellie and Tommy egg each other on.</p><p>“ ‘S okay. I keep my favorites with me.” He says as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out his wallet. A little accordion of photos flipping out and Dina laughs at Ellie’s squeak of embarrassment. Dina reaches out to take a closer look at the photos flipping out of the wallet and is only able to clearly see one photo. It is a smiling Ellie, wearing the NASA jumper she has seen her wear, in front of what Dina thinks to be a rocket model.</p><p>“JOEL.” Ellie exclaims taking the wallet from him and pocketing it grumbling as she does so.</p><p>“Don't worry kid, I'll show you them later.” Joel stage whispers to her and Dina can’t help but laugh.</p><p>“You better not!” Ellie points her finger at him and Joel simply puts his hands up in surrender. Ellie’s socked feet quickly spin back and in her haste she stumbles just a bit but it’s enough to scare both Dina and Joel. Dina quickly standing from the stool she had just sat in.</p><p>“Babe, be careful!”</p><p>“Ellie!” They both speak at the same time and Ellie chuckles, raising a hand to her chest. “Woah, heart’s racin. Almost lost my cool there.” Ellie says as she catches her breath from the little scare. Seeing as Ellie didn’t brain herself on the counter Dina sits back down. Muttering under her breath as she does.</p><p>“Can’t lose what you never had.” Much to Joel’s amusement and Ellie’s chagrin. “Hey! Who’s side are you on?” Ellie asks in mock frustration. Taking a cut piece of carrot she places it in her mouth and smiles.</p><p>“Mine.”</p><p>“I already like her.” Joel smiles and Dina mentally cheers. Score one for Dina.</p><p>--</p><p>That wasn’t so bad right?” Dina asks, pulling on a sleep shirt, snuggling into the sleeves, walking back to the bed where Ellie currently lay.</p><p>“Yeah for you, All I got was humiliated for Christmas.” Ellie says, mumbling under the covers. Dina lifts the covers to see Ellie looking rather rumpled.</p><p>“Baby, are you upset about it? I can stop.” Dina asks sincerely and Ellie opens her arms for Dina to climb into.</p><p>“Of course not. You gotta learn about me somehow right? Who’s a better story teller than Joel?” Ellie says snuggling into Dina’s warmth.</p><p>“I wish I knew you earlier.” Dina admits.</p><p>“You wouldn’t want to. Trust. I was a little shit.” Ellie laughs, lowering her voice for the late hour.<br/>
“I would have probably been too chicken shit anyway.” Dina says and rolls back a couple inches.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Ellie asks suddenly, very interested in this topic.</p><p>“I don't know if you noticed, but you’re pretty intimidating dude. I totally couldn’t even speak to you.” Dina laughs and Ellie totally remembers it differently.</p><p>--<br/>
Ellie entered the library pretty late that evening, needing to get out of the lab to able to just think. Sometimes being in her office became a little too much. The ten minute drive to the campus helped drift her mind and the late hours of the library’s operation came in clutch on days like these.</p><p>Except, looking around at the lack of space she must have forgotten it was midterm season. Still, determined to crack open this conundrum tonight, she sets out to find an open table. She’s lucky as she finds a table toward the back. She settles in quickly and takes her work out. Laptop on and her papers with more letters than numbers, she settles in and gets ready for a couple hours of work.</p><p>She blinks as someone stands across the table from her. The girl is speaking but Ellie’s brain short circuits at the sight of the girl. She’s got her hair up and a set of piercing brown eyes. Like honey, or amber. She stares dazed, and she’s never wanted to drown in honey quite like today.</p><p>“You good?” The girl speaks again and Ellie sits up straight glancing at her watch she notices that two hours have flown by since she has sat down.</p><p>“Oh yeah. What’s up?” She kind of asks awkwardly. No one usually bothers her at this library.</p><p>“Oh, I was just asking if this seat was taken?” She motions around them and Ellie sees that the library has become even more overcrowded. The only available seat, being the one directly in front of her. She hesitates, this admittedly very pretty girl is probably here to study and not bother her. But oh how her mind would probably not let her focus again.</p><p>“Yeah, I mean no, its free.” She shuffles some papers and the girl sits down.</p><p>“Good.” Huh?</p><p>She looks back up and the girl smiles and Ellie feels her heart spike.</p><p>She was in trouble.</p><p>--</p><p>She catches herself thinking of the dark haired beauty. At night she would wonder what her hobbies were. She would be brushing her teeth and wonders if the girl likes pineapples. The girl she’d met once bringing out a side of her she thought long dead. She stops mid brush, staring at her reflection.</p><p>“Really? Pineapples?” She asks herself, shaking her head before continuing.</p><p>--</p><p>She regularly sits at the table where she first met the girl, in an admittedly pathetic attempt at seeing the girl again. Ellie would usually arrive just after 9 and the girl would sometimes show up at 11. Not that Ellie was keeping track of these things.</p><p>They’ll exchange small talk about the weather, or sports that Ellie has exactly zero clue about. Usually though, they just work in silence. One day, after trying to not get caught sneaking glances as she speaks.</p><p>“So, what's your major?” She asks and internally smacks her head. If the girl answers, she’ll probably ask her the same question. Ellie will have to awkwardly explain like a creep that she doesn’t even go here.</p><p>“Actually I already graduated. I work in the engineering lab there. Is that weird?” The girl laughs and now that she thinks of it, she hadn’t ever seen her with a textbook.</p><p>“No, I actually don’t go here either.” Ellie admits, scratching the back of her neck in nervousness.</p><p>“Oh, do you work here too?” She asks and Ellie shakes her head.</p><p>“It’s usually quiet here, but I work up the road, at JPL.” Ellie admits and chuckles trying to dispel her nervousness. She always had a weakness for pretty girls, and this girl was very beautiful. She always lucked out though and they were usually straight. She had stopped trying to get a foothold in the slippery slope of love.</p><p>“Oh shit, as in NASA’s JPL?” The girl asks and Ellie nods.</p><p>“The one and only.” To which she cringes at her own cliché response.</p><p>“That’s so fucken cool.” The girl replies, lowering her voice at the stares they had gotten. Nodding at Ellie, she sets back to work. Later as the girls looks to be packing up, she takes a chance.</p><p>“Would you want to hang out sometime?” Ellie asks, hoping if nothing, Joel will be happy that she’d made another friend. Making friends, as if she wasn’t almost thirty. She’s about to back down and excuse herself when the girl replies.</p><p>“Sure.” She says and Ellie places her pen on the notebook she had been using, and slides it over toward the girl. Who takes it easily and smiles, jotting down the number and grins as she finishes.</p><p>“Text me.” She says and begins to stand to leave.</p><p>“Ellie! My names Ellie.” She whisper yells, self conscious of the fact that people have begun to cast their ire at her.</p><p>“Nice to meet you Ellie, I’m Dina.” Dina nods to her and begins to leave. Ellie sits there, happy to have a name to the mysterious girl.</p><p>Dina.</p><p>A beautiful name for a beautiful girl.</p><p>--<br/>
“You’re joking. The first time we hung out you talked non stop!” Ellie says pulling herself out of the memory.</p><p>“Well no duh! Someone had to do the talking. Talking to you was like talking to a wall.” Dina easily shoots back. Placing her head in Ellie’s chest.</p><p>“Then what did you mean?” Ellie asks, and Dina laughs at that.</p><p>“The first time I asked to sit next to you, I almost didn’t. Here was this girl, wearing an all black outfit with a resting don't fuck with me face who looked like she could beat me up without trying.” Dina says punctuating her statement by squeezing Ellie’s bicep.</p><p>“Not true.” Ellie tries to defend herself but Dina just laughs it off.</p><p>“It didn’t help that you spoke all of three words for weeks.”</p><p>“What can I say, pretty girls are my kryptonite.” Ellie says with a small shrug.</p><p>“Once I got to know you though, your inner softie came out.” Dina says, fighting off a yawn and ignoring the low hanging fruit.</p><p>“Small Ellie would probably be easier to approach.” Dina adds and Ellie laughs at that.</p><p>“Shh!!” Dina admonishes and Ellie wraps her in for a kiss.</p><p>It’s a quiet moment as they enjoy the other’s company. Enjoy the stars that had aligned for them to meet. Their friendship had been brief, quickly turning romantic.</p><p>It was a night Ellie fondly remembers.</p><p>--</p><p>Ellie wrapped her arms around Dina as she had exclaimed her promotion in the lab.</p><p>“I knew you’d get it!” Ellie laughs lifting her friend off of her feet and settling her down as Dina smacks her arm repeatedly. Yet Dina doesn’t get out of her space, the room lit only by the nearby TV.</p><p>There’s something in Dina’s expression that vanishes with a grace, too quick for Ellie to decipher. Dina brings her hand to Ellie’s cheek and whispers.</p><p>“You did, didn’t you?”</p><p>They’re close, very close. Maybe a distance that is something friends wouldn’t normally cross. But they hadn’t been just friends for a while now hadn’t they.</p><p>“Without a doubt.” Ellie whispers. They’re inches apart, Dina hesitates. Waiting, waiting for something, anything to stop her, but when she faces no resistance she takes the plunge.</p><p>Kissing Ellie was like nothing she had experienced before. It’s short, brief, judging by Ellie’s expression. Dina figures they’ll have plenty of time to explore this new path of their lives.</p><p>--</p><p>Ellie feels Dina rasp her knuckles against her head and she ducks in apology.</p><p>“Earth to Ellie. Where’d you go?” Dina asks and Ellie gives her another small kiss.</p><p>“Would you believe me if I said I was thinking about you?”</p><p>“Again?” Dina laughs and adds, “somehow I believe you.”</p><p>“Always babe. Girls are always on my mind.” Ellie jokes.</p><p>“Oh really? Do I have any competition?” Dina asks, raising her eyebrows.</p><p>“Just one girl really. She’s always there, kind of annoying really.” Ellie laughs at Dina’s face.</p><p>“Annoying huh?” Dina asks, lifting Ellie’s shirt to reveal her stomach and blows raspberries into her soft belly.</p><p>“Okay! Okay! Enough I’m sorry.” Ellie asks surrendering to Dina. Dina smiles victoriously, snuggling up to Ellie and kissing her cheek.</p><p>“Goodnight El.” She whispers.</p><p>“Night Dee.” Ellie replies.</p><p>They sleep, through the snow gently falling. Ellie dreams of many years like this one. Hoping.</p><p>She holds Dina tighter, and sleeps through the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was supposed to be done a month ago, whoops. </p><p>Sorry bud!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>